Dysfunction Is Our Middle Name
by RandomShinny
Summary: “-he is the most arrogant, egotistical, self centered bastard I have ever had the displeasure of meeting! The most cold hearted, iceberg of a man there ever has been, Uchiha Sasuke the human Ice cube. -" //SasuSaku//One-shot?//


**A/N: OMG. I actually posted the one thing that I wrote on paper first. See I have this problem were my hand can't keep up with my brain even though I write fast and sloppy, so this is an acomplishment for me! (victory dance) ^___^ So yeah, anyways about the story. This is a one shot for you all, initaly inspired by 'I hate everything about you' - Three days grace. but, it ended up some wheres else... I wrote it around a year ago and never posted it. Hope yee all enjoys's it! ^___^ lol**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"-he is the most arrogant, egotistical, self centered bastard I have ever had the displeasure of meeting! The most cold hearted, iceberg of a man there ever has been, Uchiha Sasuke the human Ice cube. Sometimes I wish he'd just open up a little, but instead he keeps distant and only says 'hn', thats not even a word! God! I swear, sometimes I wish... You know, hes only ever looked down on me as being weak, but I have news for you! If he hasn't noticed, one punch I could break every bone in his cold body! Thats not all, heal his injuries and do it all over again 'till it gets through his thick skull-"

Suddenly there was a knock on the door, Sakura quit pacing and stared at it. "Who is it!? She replied, anger still evident in her voice.

"Sakura." A voice replied form the other side of the door... It was Sasuke. Ino looked from the door, then back to Sakura. Then the door opened and Sasuke stepped into the room and watched as Sakura kept a mild glare fixated on him. Ino, feeling the air tense up even more then when Sakura was ranting, decided to leave.

"Okay, well I think that I should be going now... You know, lots of stuff I gotta do." Ino said, getting up from behind Sakura's desk and moving toward the door.

"Hai... " Sakura replied, not looking at her, but rather keeping her glare fixed on Sasuke like there was some sort of silent power struggle going on between them. Once Ino had behind herself, Sasuke took a few steps toward Sakura and for the longest time the two just stared at each other, mild glares radiating from there eyes.

Sakura eventually leaned back, sat on her desk and crossed her arms, waiting for him to explain why exactly he was here. Suddenly, he disappeared and within moments was in font of her with his hands on her desk on either side of her, successfully trapping her there.

"Sakura... " He growled under his breath.

"Sasuke." She threw back, impatiens evident in her voice. All of a sudden, Sasuke leaned forward and kissing her aggressively, pinning her down against the desk.

"Your... Annoying." He said, there faces mere centimeters apart. A few more moments past in silence as they continued to look at each other before he spoke again, "I thought you said that we could have lunch at my place today... "

"That was before you pissed me off." She replied pointedly. He just leaned in and claimed her lips once more. He looked at her then said,

"If we hurry, the food may still be warm." He smirked at her defiant expression. Then in an instant he was gone, and a few moments later she listened as her office door shut. She was left to lay on her desk, still pissed off.

That had been the part that she had forgotten to mention to Ino. It had been going on for some time now, her and Sasuke and they had been keeping it under wraps. To be honest, neither of them really understood it and probably never would. You see, no matter how much Sasuke pissed her off and she hatted him for all the things he was, she couldn't deny that she was hopelessly in love with him and always would be.

"Bastard... " Sakura said under her breath, reaching for her coat. She decided that she would take her sweet time getting to Sasuke's place. This was her way of getting back it him, she knew it would urk him if he had to reheat there lunch and he knew he wouldn't let her go without food.

Sakura smiled to herself as she left the hospital. There relationship was, perfect? No. Dysfunctional? Maybe. But somehow it worked. She decided that she was going to ask Sasuke if they should start telling people about them. Now seemed like a good time.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N; OH YEAH! O_O, totally forgot to say that it was the shortest thing I have ever wrote and the shortest I'll probly ever write. Hope you enjoyed it. Oh, and if you want another chapter, let me know. As it stands its a oneshot, but i could continue if you'd like. ^____^**

**RANDOMSHINNY**


End file.
